1. Field
The following description relates to a broadband antenna, more specifically to a broadband circularly-polarized fractal antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
An antenna is a transducer that is designed to efficiently radiate electromagnetic waves in space for wireless communication or to efficiently maintain an electromotive force by the electromagnetic waves, and is an apparatus for transmitting or receiving electromagnetic waves in the space for transmission.
Among various types of antennas, the microstrip patch antenna is a popular antenna type and has useful applications in various microwave communications because it is small, light and thin and is simple to fabricate so that mass production may be possible.
However, since the microstrip patch antenna has a narrow impedance bandwidth of around 1 to 2%, it may be difficult to implement a broadband circularly-polarized antenna by using such microstrip patch components.
In order to implement a broadband circularly-polarized antenna by using the microstrip patch component, the conventional technology has proposed that a phase distribution circuit is coupled and a multilayer substrate is used. However, since the conventional technology employs coupling of an additional circuit and use of a multilayer substrate, resulting in decreased efficiency due to the increase in the volume of the antenna and the increase in the cost of production.